yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Legendary Dragon of White
の }} | romaji_name = Rejendarī Doragon Obu Howaito | image = LegendaryDragonofWhite-WSUP-EN-PScR-1E-RP.png | attribute = LIGHT | type = Dragon | type2 = Xyz | type3 = Effect | rank = 8 | atk = 3000 | def = 2500 | limitation_text = This card cannot be used in a Duel. | effect_types = Summoning condition, Condition | materials = 3 Level 8 monsters | lore = 3 Level 8 monsters Must be Xyz Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card attacks your opponent directly and reduces their LP to 0, while it has an Xyz Material attached that was originally Dragon-Type, you win the Match. | fr_lore = 3 monstres de Niveau 8 Uniquement Invocable par Xyz et non Invocable Spécialement autrement. Si cette carte attaque directement votre adversaire et réduit ses LP à 0, tant qu'elle a un Matériel Xyz attaché qui était de Type Dragon à l'origine, vous gagnez le Match. | de_lore = 3 Monster der Stufe 8 Muss als Xyz-Beschwörung beschworen werden und kann nicht auf andere Art als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden. Falls diese Karte deinen Gegner direkt angreift und seine LP auf 0 reduziert, solange ein Xyz-Material, das ursprünglich Typ Drache war, an sie angehängt ist, gewinnst du das Match. | it_lore = 3 mostri di Livello 8 Deve essere Evocato Xyz e non può essere Evocato Specialmente in altri modi. Se questa carta attacca il tuo avversario direttamente e riduce i suoi LP a 0, mentre ha un Materiale Xyz attaccato che era originariamente di Tipo Drago, vinci la Partita. | pt_lore = 3 monstros de Nível 8 Deve ser Invocado por Invocação-Xyz e não pode ser Invocado por Invocação-Especial de nenhuma outra forma. Se este card atacar diretamente seu oponente e reduzir os PV dele a 0 enquanto tinha uma Matéria Xyz associada a ele que originalmente era do Tipo Dragão, você vence a Partida. | es_lore = 3 monstruos de Nivel 8 Debe ser Invocado Xyz y no puede ser Invocado de Modo Especial de otra forma. Si esta carta ataca a tu adversario directamente y reduce sus LP a 0, mientras tenga un Material Xyz acoplado a ella que originalmente era de Tipo Dragón, ganas el Match. | ja_lore = レベル８モンスター×３ このカードはエクシーズ召喚でしか特殊召喚できない。ドラゴン族モンスターをエクシーズ素材として持っているこのカードが直接攻撃によって相手ライフを０した場合、このカードのコントローラーはマッチに勝利する。 | zh_lore = 8星怪兽×3。这张卡不能作XYZ召唤以外的特殊召唤。有原本种族是龙族怪兽的XYZ素材的状态，由于这张卡的直接攻击把对方基本分变成0的场合，这张卡的控制者得到比赛胜利。※这张卡不能在决斗中使用。 | ko_lore = 레벨 8 몬스터 × 3 이 카드는 액시즈 소환으로밖에 특수 소환할 수 없다. 드래곤족 몬스터를 액시즈 소재로서 가지고 있는 이 카드가 직접 공격에 의해서 상대 라이프를 0으로 했을 경우, 이 카드의 컨트롤러는 매치에서 승리한다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | kr_sets = | adv = Illegal | ocg = Illegal | supports = Dragon | archseries = Match winner | related_to_archseries = Blue-Eyes | summoning = * 3 Xyz Materials * Does not require specific Xyz Materials * Nomi | action = Applies effects if specific Xyz Material is attached | m/s/t = Does not have effects which detach Xyz Materials for cost | database_id = 10321 }}